How Many Times, How Many Guys?
by robets23
Summary: This story is mainly about romance since the boyfast is finally over, but it is set during their sophomore year at BOCD in order to make it more "grown up"


A Big Surprise

A Followup of "Bratfest at Tiffany's" by Lisi Harrison

I own nothing of the Clique series by Lisi Harrison.

This takes place when all of the Clique cast are sophomores, but it still has the same plot line of after "Bratfest at Tiffany's"

by: Charlotte Rhoad

**Block's Guesthouse **

**Claire's Bedroom**

**Saturday, September 19****th**

**3:56 pm**

Of course Claire Lyons was going to text Cam Fisher back since Massie Block's boyfast was finally over. But every time Claire picked up her cell, she would always put it back on her bedside table. Cam had hurt her so bad so many times and she was sick of that. Although Cam was like her perfect match, she just didn't feel right about texting him back. Because if she texted him back, then they would probably end up getting back together and if they got back together, there was a slight chance that he might break her heart again.

For the millionth time, Claire picked up her phone. She went to her inbox and read over and over again his last text. It read:

_Dumped O. Wrst mom. U r the only 1 4 me. Let's talk. XOX C_

Every time she read it, her heart melted and she fell for him, again. After many hours of debating, she finally decided to not text him back, but to call him back.

She dialed him number and it rang. It rang and it rang again. After about the sixth ring, Claire heard Cam's familiar voice ringing in her ear with the faux diamond earing on it. She could practically smell him Drakkar Noir through the phone.

"Hey, Claire."

"Hey." Claire couldn't get out anything else at the moment. This phone call could be the one that determined whether or not they got back together or not. She wanted to sound like she wasn't nervous, but she didn't want to seem like it was just a normal conversation either. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm, well," there was a pause. "I don't really know how I can say this over the phone, so would it be okay if we met someplace?"

"Sure. It's only four o'clock, isn't it?" Claire was kind of hoping that they could go someplace together to talk. "Where do you want to meet?"

"How about Corner's Café." Cam replied like he had rehearsed it, he probably had. "Can you be there in an hour, or do you want me to come and pick you up?"

"Umm," Claire was all alone in the Block's guesthouse because Todd was at his friend's house and her mom was at the gym. "Well, my parents aren't here and I have no idea where Corner's Café is, so could you come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be over there in about an hour. See you then?" Cam said with eager in his voice.

"Yeah, bye." The line went dead. Claire had seriously thought about saying, "I can't wait." But she didn't. She thought that that would have been too flirty, especially since there not even going out.

Her phone started to vibrate. She opened it with one swift movement of her thumb and read the text from Massie.

Massie: Have u called C back yet? Im sure he's crying over losing u.

Claire: Yea, I just got off the phone w/ him. He's picking me up in 1 hr.

Massie: omg times 100!! where is he taking u??

Claire: some place called Corner's Café

Massie: omg times like a billion, thats like the most romantic spot in westchester. He soo totally wants u bck

Claire: really? Now im really nervous, can you come over here & help me find something

To wear??

Massie: no, y don't u come over here, & u can borrow something of mine.

Claire: k, be there in 2 min

Massie dropped her phone on her bed and looked out the window towards her guest house. Claire was already sprinting across the lawn wearing some kapri jeans from Old Navy and a light pink tank top that was probably from Target or Gap. Massie laughed at her friend for still having a slight bit of LBRness in her. She looked down and saw herself dressed in a black three-finger sleeve shirt from Ralph Lauren and a dark wash pair of seven jeans. Even though her outfit screamed "I'm trying to steal Alicia Rivera's RL and also trying to bring back sevens at the same time", only Claire was going to see her, and what she was wearing was something that Claire could never pull off.

* * *

** Block's Estate**

** Massie's Bedroom**

** Saturday, September 19**

** 4:06 pm**

"Claire's here." Inez's voice came over the intercom.

"Let her up." Massie replied back almost jumping with glee. She loved making Claire look better, but never as good as her.

"Cute outfit." Claire looked Massie over from head to foot.

"Kuh-laire, puh-lease try to have some kind of fashion sense. This is half Alicia and half two years ago. I just put jeans on because I was cold. And the Ralph Lauren Shirt is because...." Massie didn't have an excuse for that.

"It's okay. You don't have to explain." Claire's sweet voice said. "But meanwhile, Cam is picking me up in fifty-three minutes and I still have to get ready."

"Oh my Gawd. We have like NO TIME. Hurry, to the closet." Massie pushed Claire away and stepped into her walk-in closet. "Now it has to be something that's not too revealing or not something that says, 'I want you back and that's why I look this great.'" Massie's voice trailed off as she flipped through her clothes.

* * *

**Block Estate**

** Massie's Bedroom**

** Saturday, September 19**

** 4:52 pm**

"Thanks again Massie. I would have never looked this good if you hadn't let me borrow this outfit. I mean, I look ah-mazing." Claire's New York accent was starting to kick in after living here for almost eighteen months now.

"Yeah, for you though." Massie wanted to make sure that Claire didn't think that she looked better than she did. I mean come on, who was she kidding?

But she did look pretty good. She was wearing a cotton black long-sleeved top paired with fitted olive-colored knee-high Da-Nang cargos and gold Prada Sandals. She even had a light blue La Chante bag with some of Massie's reject Glossip Girl Flavors like marshmallow and lemon, mascara from Victoria's Secret, a Louie Vuitton wallet with fifty dollars in it (from Massie incase Cam didn't offer to pay for whatever food they were going to be eating), her cell phone, a pen, and some blush that Massie didn't want anymore.

Claire took a look at herself in the mirror one more time. "Pretty good and we even have seven minutes to spare."

"You better get over to your house before he beats you to it." Massie said, basically meaning that it was time Claire left.

"Okay, but I was just wondering," Claire continued. "What are you doing tonight? It is Saturday."

"Well," Massie didn't want to admit to a used-to-be LBR friend that her Saturday plans are better than hers. "I'm just really tired."

"Right." Claire said as she left the room. On her way downstairs, she called her mom and told her that she would be out for a while with Cam and would be back by seven.

Claire walked down the Block's marble steps and out onto the lawn. She checked her cell phone. She still had four minutes left. She strolled across the grass as if she had all the time in the world.

Claire reached the guesthouse and grabbed the doorknob. She turned it, but something made her hesitate pushing the door open. There was a familiar smell in the air. It smelled like old leather and the Drakkar Noir scent. That combination only meant one thing: Cam Fisher was near.

Claire turned around and saw Cam staring back at her. His one blue and his one green eye were glistening and his brown hair looked hawt while covering his eyebrows.

"Sorry, but I can't drive." he pointed out and turned to face his bike parked right behind him.

"That's fine." Claire was unable to say anything else. Cam was there, they were together, and there was no fighting going on between them.

Claire was on the back of Cam's bike, with her arms around his waist and the smell of Drakkar Noir blowing in her face. She felt comfortable, like they should have been doing this for forever.

Claire finally felt comfortable enough to where she could rest her head on his back. When she touched him, she shivered slightly. But it wasn't because it was cold, it was because she knew that things might go well between the two of them.

Cam must have felt Claire's shiver against his back because he asked, "You alright back there?"

And Claire responded with a, "Yeah, I'm fine." She had to lift her head in order to answer the question, but she immediately placed her head back on his back, inhaling the smell of old leather. That smell didn't bother her though, it actually smelled like fresh bake cookies to Claire.

After another two minutes of smooth riding, Cam announced, "We're here." His bike skidded to a stop and Claire undid her grasp around his waist.

They walked inside the café and found a seat right by the window. Claire had a million things going through her mind and she couldn't think of anything to say. There was an awkward moment of silence, but Claire got finally through it when Cam started to talk. "Listen Claire," he began. "I should have never broken up with you in the first place when you found out about Niki. I would have done the same thing. I should have called you right after Skye's party to apologize. And then I started to go out with Olivia Ryan! I mean, she is a total dumb blonde, not my type, and she was pretty mean to me. I just wanted you to see me with her and then maybe you might have gotten a little jealous and you would want me back. So right now I'm saying that I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I'm sorry anything that hurt you and I'm sorry for everything. So, yeah."

There was the longest pause. Claire didn't know what to do and she didn't know what kind of face to put on.

"Yeah, I thought you wouldn't want me back. I am so stupid." Cam got up out of his chair, but Claire got up too.

"No, Cam." Her light, sweet voice sounded stern for a second there. "You were so stupid, but now, I think that you're the only for me." Claire leaned in and so did Cam, their eyes flittered shut at the same time. There lips met and they started to kiss. It brought back memories of Lake Placid when Cam came into the girls cabin and kissed her. The kiss had been going on for about fifteen seconds, and Claire needed a breath. They both broke away at the same time, but then Cam leaned in again. Another kiss. This time, Claire felt Cam trying to push his tongue through Claire's mouth, so she opened. They were lip-kissing, but not only that, they were tongue-kissing as well. There were so many times that they broke apart, but came back together again that Claire couldn't keep count anymore. She got lost in the kissing. It felt so good to be back with Cam. She felt so good that she had forgiven him. Both of their hands had been down by their sides, but then Claire lifted hers up and put them around Cam's waist. He put his hands on her back. Claire thought that it was the most romantic thing that she's even seen before, let alone actually experienced before. She loved how he was so sweet and so aware of Claire's feelings. But right now, Claire's feelings for Cam were so strong, that Cam even realized it.

After about eight minutes of kissing, Cam finally pulled back for good. "Claire," he began. "This might sound dumb, but this seems like the right time to say it. Umm, I think that I'm in love with you."

Claire didn't know what to say, nor did she know what to do. All she could think of was to end the kissing with a light hug and a quick peck on the cheek. While in the embrace, Claire whispered to Cam, "I think that I love you too." They hugged for what seemed like hours to Claire, but she didn't care.

They walked out of the café, hand in hand, with huge smiles on their faces.

* * *

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Saturday, September 19th**

**6:07**

Massie was, of course, happy for Claire and Cam. And she was happy that she had made Claire look really pretty and all, but it was Saturday night. And her used to be LBR friend was out with her future boyfriend, if not already, and she was stuck all alone in her house with no one's comfort but Inez. Alicia was in the city staying in a hotel with her dad, while her dad was in the room across the hall. Mr. and Mrs. Rivera were getting a divorce, and it was one of those where they both couldn't stand to even look at each other. They were in the city at court for the weekend.

Dylan was in Washington, D.C. to be VIPS at some political party. Her mom, the host of The Daily Grind, was supposed to do a show with John McCain, and she was just getting acquainted with him, and all of his security plans.

And then Kristen was out at some sailing competition. She said that it was really a big deal for her, because the winner got five thousand dollars. She said that she was going to go on a huge shopping spree if she won. But Massie had tried to warn her that five thousand dollars wasn't really that much if she actually wanted to get something that would last more than a month of two without snapping in half.

There was some serious though in Massie's mind to call her ex-boyfriend, Derrick Harrington, or Derrington for Massie. Since she had first seen him in jeans, she had secretly wanted him back. But she had made a promise to herself to not give in before he did.

But then again, promises are broken all the time. Massie decided to wait just another ten minutes until calling or texting him. She watched the clock slowly twitch by. And after the longest ten minutes that Massie had ever experienced, she reached out for her phone.

But before she could find Derrington's number in her contacts, her phone was ringing. And the call was from Derrington.

She let it ring four times before answering. "Hello." She made herself sound like she had something better to do than to talk to him, but it was hard for her to actually pull off.

"Hey, Block." The familiar sound in his voice was back. He didn't seem like an outsider who she had to fight with every time they passed each other in the hallway.

"Hey." To Massie, the next pause seemed like an hour to her. But in reality, it was just a few seconds. When she finally had come out of her spell, "So, why did you call me?"

"Well, um." He sounded more nervous than Massie was, which cooled her down a bit. "I just, well, I just can't stop thinking about you, Block. And I, um, kind of want to see you."

Massie didn't know if it was a trick or not, so she didn't answer right away. After she confirmed to herself that she could hear absolutely to laughter in the background, she replied. "Where?"

"I'll pick you up in ten minutes." Then the line went completely dead.

Massie rushed to her closet and walked in. As she was flipping through her clothes, she though to herself, "Ten minutes, ten minutes?!??!! Does he really think that I'll be able to look completely gorgeous in just ten minutes?"

After wasting three minutes of her time searching for the perfect outfit, she finally decided on a brand new Sierra tank in black and Lotta Stennson Cuffed white shorts with a Posse NY mini Carolina bag. She slipped on a push up A-cup bra, her tank top, and her shorts. She quickly did her makeup, but almost lost her left eye in the process of it. On her right wrist there were three gold Juicy Couture bangles each with a heart charm hanging of them. Resting on her neck was a completely silver necklace with an "M" as the only charm on it.

Once her outfit was complete, she looked at herself in the mirror. She always thought of herself as a perfect ten when she took an hour to get ready every morning. But she thought that she was still a ten even after just ten minutes.

Massie grabbed her phone, and flew down the stairs. She waited just behind the door for the knock. But instead, she got a text.

Derrington: come outside, im here

Massie, not wanting to seem desperate, waited about thirty seconds, before calling Inez to tell her that she would be back by eight or nine. She then, with complete and total confidence walked outside to find Derrington waiting in a golf cart.

"Hop in, Block." He smiled at her, and then winked. Massie returned the smile, and walked towards the tiny car with her hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Now, will you tell me where we are going?" Massie needed to start a conversation before it became awkward.

"You'll find out. But, when have you ever looked so hawt in just ten minutes notice?" Derrington turned the key, and stepped on the gas.

Massie smiled, and blushed. She could tell that she was, and so looked away so he wouldn't notice. "Are you sure that you know how to drive this thing?"

"Come on, Massie. I'm a pro at this." He did seem pretty confident in himself, and he was driving in a perfectly straight line down the long gravel driveway of the Block Estate.

* * *

**Cam's House**

**with Cam**

**Saturday, September 19th**

**6:20**

Claire was happy and Cam was happy. They were in love at sixteen. They were back together finally, and probably for good. Neither could believe it.

"Are we alone?" Claire asked as Cam's bike skidded to a stop in his driveway. Claire had a look of innocence in her eyes, but she really wasn't innocent, at all.

"Yep. We have the whole house to ourselves." Cam smiled and Claire returned the smile. They were going to have sex, but neither one of them had ever talked about it before. It was just the right timing, the atmosphere, the person. It was Cam's first time, and it was believed to be Claire's first time, but it wasn't. Nobody knew that, and Claire intended to keep it that way. It had happened last year.

"Where is everybody?" Claire asked and turned fully around to find no one but Derrington in the Harrington house.

"Well, um, Claire." he was chuckling between every word. "The party for Cam is at Cam's house, not mine." He smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Claire giggled, but was really embarrassed. She tried to be like Massie and hide her emotions, but it was hard.

"I'll just walk with you there, its only about a ten minute walk..." His voice trailed off as he looked at Claire. She was wearing a black, strapless dress that was fitted close to her skin. The extra tightness made her boobs look at though they were at least a B-cup. Her hair had been blow dried and straightened, and her bangs had grown out so she was now carrying side bangs. "You look good." He muttered to himself. Claire wasn't sure if she was meant to hear that or not. And it was the first time that she had noticed, but Derrington looked really good too, really sexy and hawt. He was wearing a simple brown Lacoste t-shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans, but it looked perfect in the dim light against his tanned skin and toned muscles.

They both took a step closer to each other, and then another, and then another until they were just inches away from each other's faces. There was heat and tension in the air. They both began to breathe in and out faster and in deeper breathes. Just seconds before Claire couldn't stand the temptation anymore, Derrington pulled her up right against his body and their lips met, with mouths wide open. They were both heading for the stairs within minutes. When reached, Derrick picked up Claire and held her as if she were a baby. But, the thing that they were about to do, was something that a baby had never done before. They went straight to his room and closed the door. They collapsed onto his bed that smelt of grass stains and sweat. All clothes but bras and underwear (on both sides) were off. Derrington, being on the bottom, unhooked her black bra, and pulled off his own boxers. Claire did the same with her black, lacy underwear. Derrick's hand went from her upper thigh, to her butt, and to her hips. Her hands were all over his hair and face, and her lips were either all over his, his chest, or his neck. It was definitely a sexy time for Claire and Derrick. A one time thing, that they would never do again, or tell anyone. Without even discussing this, they both knew that it was true.

After another ten minutes or so, Derrick's phone rang. They both hopped up and out of the bed as if someone had walked in on them or something. Derrick laughed slightly, but nothing was really that funny. He went over to his dresser and slid open his phone.

"Hey, man." Derrick made it sound as though he was doing nothing suspicious. "Yeah, sorry that I'm not gonna be able to make it to your party, but I'm kinda feeling sick. Sorry. Yeah, I'll you Monday. Bye." Derrick hung up the phone and stared back at Claire. He had never noticed before, but she was gorgeous. She had always thought of her as off limits because of Cam and her and their history. "Now, where were we?" He cracked a wide grin that spread from one cheek to the next in the matter of a millisecond.

"No, Derrick. What the hell did we just do?!!?? I mean, I just don't do this sort of thing." she grabbed his sheets and attempted to wrap it around her small, naked self.

"It's fine Claire, no body will ever know. By the way, you're a really good kisser." He moved in once more and before Claire could ever protest, they were on his smelly bed again, unable to resist each other's touch.

Claire came out of her daydream as soon as Cam opened the door to his house. It smelled very much unlike Derrington's house of sweat, but like flowers, and scented candles. Cam stopped in the middle of the hallway, but Claire kept going. "Claire." A single word, and she turned around to find Cam looking better than ever in the shadows of his empty house. She ran to him and hopped into his arms automatically, wrapping her legs around his waist. She ripped off his button down shirt and he pulled off her black shirt with ease to reveal a dark purple bra. They made their way up the stairs, their warm bodies up against one another.

Cam led them into a room and pushed the door shut. Claire was almost ready for the awful stench of every boy's room, but instead smelt lavender and carpet cleaner. Claire stopped kissing Cam for just a second to look around and find that they weren't at all in Cam's room, but his parents room. She turned back to meet Cam's green and blue eyes and smiled. She wouldn't trade this moment for anything else in the world. Claire almost jumped out of his arms and they both walked over to the foot of the bed. Claire slowly slipped off her shorts, and then pulled off his. They were standing there in there underwear, just looking into each other's eyes. They fell back onto the cushioned king-sized bed, with the rest of their clothes on the floor.

* * *

**Westchester Country Club**

**Golf Course**

**Saturday, September 19th**

**6:43 pm**

Massie was confused. "A golf course?"

"Well sure. Where else do you drive a golf cart to?" Derrick smiled, and Massie giggled. They both got out of the cart and then met at the front of it. "I've got something for you." Derrick turned back around and walked to the back of the golf cart where an extra seat was kept. Massie followed. With ease, he lifted the chair, and there was a red cooler. "Now, I know that you don't drink, but would you like a beer? It's bud light." Derrick cooed.

How did Derrick think Massie was going to be able to resist that, and with the cutest guy at her school standing right here. "For you, sure. I mean, you are being nice." Derrick smiled and reached into the cooler and pulled out two blue cans.

"Here." He handed her the ice cold beer can. Massie popped the lid, and then stared down at the black liquid. She had had wine before, but never beer. She had always refused it. What if she got drunk and then did something stupid? She wouldn't risk losing her alpha status because of one night of fun. But, this was a special occasion. Derrington was going to want to get back together, she could just feel it. The atmosphere, the way he smiled back at her, and the way he was treating her were all clues.

Massie forced down the liquid with much difficulty. But Derrington swallowed it with ease. He laughed when he saw that she was having some trouble. She returned his laugh with a smirk. "Well watch this then." Massie took in air, and then gulped at the beer. She finished her whole can within twenty seconds. She was very proud of herself, but also surprised. The awful taste of the alcohol didn't return with the second sip. She actually liked it.

"I'm impressed, Block. I didn't think that you had it in you."

"Well that just proves how much you don't know me." Massie reached in for her second, while Derrington watched her pop it open, and with a smile on her face, she chugged the whole second can.

"Woah. Whatever, Block. You surprise me everyday." He smiled and gestured toward the red cooler. "Another? I have plenty."

"Well, what happens if I get drunk?" Massie gave a playful chuckle.

"I think that you're already at risk for that." Massie hesitated, but really did want to keep Derrington interested. If he got bored, then what would happen? She couldn't mess this up. She reached in for yet another bud light.

_thirty minutes later_

"Haha. I never said that I thought you were immature for wearing shorts in the dead of winter." Massie slurred her speech and gave out a hysterical laugh. "I thought that it was adorable."

"You thought I was adorable?" Derrick was totally under control. He was just on his second beer and had a plan in mind. Massie had been a bitch to her every since they broke up, and he really wanted to end this war once and for all. He wanted the alpha to almost suffer, emotionally and socially. And his plan was perfect, and going just according to plan. He had Massie completely drunk and thinking that he was falling for her all over again. But that wasn't the case, not at all. "Um, that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, Massie. I know that we've said some awful things to each other in the past, but I'm hoping that we can just both forget those things, and put them behind us."

Derrick slowly led the wasted Massie over to the edge of the lake. "I like you. Do you feel the same, Block?" He smiled, knowing the answer he was about t receive.

"Of course I do, Derrington. I looove you. Always have, always will." Massie leaned in quickly, but Derrick pulled away.

"I actually want to tell you something, that's actually pretty important, Massie." Massie seemed to realize that Derrick was serious, and so she attempted to copy Derrick's attitude and stopped smiling. "Me and um, Claire kind of had a little thing about a year ago. We slept together during Cam's birthday party, at my house. I'm sorry, but I guess I just thought she was prettier than you. She's also more fun, sexier, and not always worried about her public image. She's just an all around better girl than you."

Although Claire was totally oblivious to what was actually going on, she understood that her best friend, Claire and her ex-boyfriend had sex. And they kept it a secret for a whole year. The wasted version of Massie Block started to cry and laugh at the same time. "You know, Derrington, sometimes your jokes just aren't very funny." she laughed slightly with tears filling her eyes rapidly.

"Its true, Block." Massie turned away, but Derrick grabbed her and turned her back to face him. They were inches from each other's faces, when Derrick just lightly shoved Massie to the left. It was a light push, but just enough to make Massie lose her balance and fall into the four foot deep lake. "Sorry, Alpha. But are you friends with the actress Evangeline Lilly?"

Massie just stared back at him in disbelief. She finally shook her head. "Then why do you look completely like your from _Lost_?"

Derrick and Massie were locked in a staring contest for at least two minutes, but he broke it with a devious grin. Before drunken Massie could even get up, Derrick was back in the golf cart and speeding away at 35 mph. Massie stayed in the lake, crying, and confused. Next thing she knew, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, and Griffen Hastings come running up with cell phones in hand. They snap a few pictures, and then speed away, laughing.

* * *

**Rivera Estate**

**Rivera Driveway**

**Saturday, September 19th**

**7:57 pm**

Alicia felt as if she was being pushed and pulled into every direction. Court had not gone very well in New York City, so the Riveras had come back into town.

"She's staying with me in Westchester where her friends and her whole life is." Mr. Rivera shouted at the top of his lungs. He pulled his daughter towards him and hugged her closely.

"No!" Mrs. Rivera screamed. "Alicia, come here." she calmed her voice, but only slightly. Alicia wanted to just get away from everything. She just couldn't take the fighting, and the yelling, and the hitting anymore. And with much frustration and determination, she escaped her father's grip and made a dash for the door. She ran up the stairs of her mansion, and into her room where she screamed her own head off.

Alicia fell onto her bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. After about five minutes, although it seemed like hours to Alicia, her phone rang. "Hello, Massie?" she saw the caller ID.

"Leesh. I was justtt, wonderrrring if you could pick me up." Massie sounded confused and stupid on the other side of the line, which just didn't sound like the alpha Alicia knew.

"Oh no, Mas. You are so drunk." Alicia was first of all shocked that her best friend was drunk for the first time, and that she was asking for a ride at just eight at night.

"Well, maybe just a teeennnsssy bit tippsssyyyy. But honestly, I've nevver felt more alive. Ha, ha, ha. That's a funny word, "tippsssyyyy". And it sounds really funny when you are actually saying it. Come on, Leesh, try it."

"Ahh, no." Alicia was annoyed, but she figured that everyone else got annoyed with her too when she was drunk. "Look, where are you? I'll come and get you."

"Uhhhh, I'm at probably the stage right before you throw up and pass out. I mean, Derrington left me some extra alcohooolllic beverages. "Alcohooolllic" is a cool word too."

"Massie! Focus. Okay, now where are you exactly?" Alicia just then realized that she didn't need to interrogate Massie. Alicia could look up the exact location of where Massie's phone was right this minute. "Never mind, just please, Mass. Stay out of trouble, and stay where you are."

"Okkayy. But can you bring some beer, or wine, or maybe some tequila!" The line went dead and Alicia felt a sudden splurge of worry going through her body. What if she moved? What is she couldn't find her? And even worse, what if someone saw her and took pictures! She would definitely be scarred for life. Basically social suicide.

* * *

**Westchester Country Club**

**Golf Course**

**Saturday, September 19th**

**8:49 pm**

"Hey, Leesh!" Massie sprung up from her criss-crossed position on the ground when she saw Alicia pull up in her silver Lexus (it had been a hardly used birthday present last year). "Oh my Gawd, I have sooo muchh to tell youu about me and Derrington."

"Massie, you are so totally wasted. Come on, you can hide out in my dance studio until the morning. Your parents would kill you if they knew that you were drunk." Alicia tried to sound almost calm about the situation so that she wouldn't get herself worked up, but inside, she was a huge mess of fire. Fire that was built up just that night about her parents and now this.

"I'm not drunk!" Massie was serious for a second there, but then burst out laughing as if she couldn't hold it in any longer. "I've only had, ummmm," Massie counted on her fingers for several moments. "About fourteen beers. And that's nothing. I'm just getting started. Here, you want one? Derrington left threeee whole cases of this bud light here. Just for me. But, uh," Massie hesitated for a second. "You can have some too, if you'd like."

"Um, no thank you!" Alicia couldn't stand it much longer. "Massie! Don't you see?!?!?!? You're drunk! You're wasted! And even worse, we're alone on a golf course and you were probably just humiliated by Derrington and some of his friends."

"Well, I didn't think about that." Massie started to walk forward, but then clutched at her stomach. Alicia looked away, she knew what was coming. But, the disgusting noise of someone puking didn't come. Instead, she heard a loud sigh and a _THUMP_ that seemed to make the ground shake.

She turned back around to find that Massie had landed flat on her face, and was out cold. Alicia just looked at her best friend in disappointment, embarrassment, and shame. She began to walk over, not looking forward to her having to carry the barely one hundred pound girl over to her car.

After much effort, Alicia managed to pull Massie over her back, and basically drag her over to her Lexus, and stretched her out across the back seat. Although she knew that Massie couldn't hear it, she murmured anyway, "You cause me so much trouble, Massie."

The drive back to the Rivera Estate was short to Alicia. She had made the phone call to the Blocks and told Inez that Massie would be spending the night at her house for the night, and would be back in the morning.

When she pulled up, she silently dragged Massie across the much-to-green grass and hauled her into the large room with mirrors on every side, the dance studio. There was a flat screen, and a closet full of food, such as energy bars and fruit. Although the car ride was short, Alicia could tell that it was going to be a long night with drunk Massie at her side.

**Any comments? Questions? Complaints? Please give me some feed back and tell me what you would want to see happen. I already have some more ideas in mind, so there is more to come!**


End file.
